<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing by Jaemins_smile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701602">Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile'>Jaemins_smile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Request fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Hard Dom Beomgyu, Idk if there's a tag but Beomgyu steps on tae's dick, It gets soft idk why tho i don't write soft stuff TT, M/M, Manhandling, Name-Calling, Roughness, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sub Taehyun, Top Choi Beomgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the members leave the practice room  Beomgyu decides it's a good time to fuck his pretty little boyfriend Taehyun. </p><p>(I'm bad at summaries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Request fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello!! It's kinda crappy cause I wrote it in so few hours and i usually take my time writing smut but I think this came out fairly well for only taking a short amount of time but nonetheless! I hope you enjoy it! </p><p>This is request no.3 for Yeonjuns_scalp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you asked Taehyun how he got himself in this situation, he wouldn't be able to tell you, he himself didn't even remember how he got here. </p><p>Here, being, pressed flush against the practice room mirror, with Beomgyu being the one pressing him against said mirror. </p><p>The older boy was trailing kisses up and down his exposed neck and jaw, sucking dark bruises as he went. </p><p>The feeling of Beomgyu's lips all over him, sucking on his skin and kissing gently, was doing things to Taehyun. It was making him so needy and so, so, hard.</p><p>It's been so long since he's done anything like this that the littlest of touches made him want to bend over for Beomgyu.</p><p>"F-fuck gyu, i-i need more." Taehyun cried out.<br/>
He tried to grind his hips against Beomgyu's, but the older wasn't having any of that. </p><p>"Be patient you little slut, I'll give you what I want as slow or as fast as I see fit, understand? But if you keep being an impatient little slut, I'll stop completely and leave you here, painfully hard and needy." Beomgyu growled in a low voice. </p><p>Taehyun whimpered loudly and pathetically, which earned him a condescending scoff from Beomgyu. </p><p>"Beomgyu! Please! I've been so good! I need it so bad!" Taehyun whined in a high pitched tone. </p><p>Beomgyu slapped him across the face harshly, "The fuck did I just say you slut? And how many times do I have to remind you of my name? Huh you little slut?" He gripped Taehyun's jaw in a tight grip, but still soft enough to not leave bruises. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry d-daddy. So- so sorry!" Taehyun sobbed.</p><p>"Quit crying you slut, you brought this upon yourself. Now strip and then get on your knees." Beomgyu released his grip on Taehyun and stepped back, waiting for the younger to do as he was told. </p><p>Taehyun sniffled and wipped his tears away before pushing himself off the mirror. He quickly stripped himself from his clothes and got on his knees, just like he was told, cause he was a good boy. </p><p>"Good little slut." Beomgyu moved back towards Taehyun smiling down at him, his actions however betrayed his sweet smile, cause in the next few seconds, he was stepping down hard on Taehyun's aching dick. </p><p>Taehyun cried out at the sudden pressure on his dick, it hurt so bad but so good at the same time that he couldn't help himself when he started humping against it. </p><p>"Such a slut you are. Look at you humping daddy's shoe like a dumb little bitch." Beomgyu laughed meanly.</p><p>"I'm-I'm not a slut daddy. I'm a good boy." Taehyun whimpered, tears filling his eyes once again. </p><p>"No you're not, my baby isn't a good boy, he's a little slut. Stand up and face the mirror, hands on the mirror with your ass out." Beomgyu commanded, he removed his foot from Taehyun's dick, moving back to give the boy space to stand up. </p><p>Taehyun however did not move from his spot on the ground, he just continued to cry on the ground. Tears streaking down his face at a fast pace. </p><p>Beomgyu sighed in annoyance and grabbed Taehyun by the arm harshly, still paying no mind to how hard his poor boyfriend was crying. </p><p>"Can't even follow a simple order, stupid fucking slut." He shoved Taehyun back against the mirror, hard. </p><p>"G-gyu. Gyu plea-" he was cut off by yet another slap to his face. </p><p>"That's not my name, slut." </p><p>Taehyun sobbed harder, the burn on his cheek made everything so much worse as well, he was crying so hard he could barely breathe. </p><p>"Quit crying you whore, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to disobey daddy." Beomgyu growled in Taehyun's ear. </p><p>Taehyun reached out for Beomgyu, trying to hug him and get the comfort he needed. But, Beomgyu slapped his hands away. "No touching, slut." </p><p>"Beomgyu! Roses! Roses! Beomgyu please, please, roses." Taehyun yelled out between his sobs. His body was shaking now with how hard he was crying.</p><p>Beomgyu finally snapped out of his dominant headspace, Taehyun just safeworded. </p><p>"Taehyun baby. Calm down, you're okay." Beomgyu said, now that he was out of his headspace, he could finally see just how hard Taehyun was crying.<br/>
Taehyun always cried during sex but never this hard and never this much, it was terrifying honestly. </p><p>Taehyun immediately latched onto his boyfriend, hugging him tight and crying into his shoulder. </p><p>"Baby, you need to breathe for me okay? You need to breathe and calm down." Beomgyu said softly, rubbing circles into Taehyun's back to help the process along. </p><p>A few minutes passed and Taehyun had successfully calmed down, no longer crying. </p><p>"What happened sweetheart?" </p><p>"You-You were being really mean... Don't wan' you to be mean right now. Jus' want gyu to take care of me.." Taehyun mumbled. 

"I'm sorry baby, you didn't tell me that so I just thought you wanted it how we usually did it. Hyung can take care of you now if you want? Does my sweet baby want that now?" Beomgyu asked lovingly as he gently ran his fingers through Taehyun's hair. 

Taehyun blushed deep red and nodded his head and whispering a small 'yes'</p><p>"Okay baby, turn around and let me take care of you, yeah?" </p><p>Taehyun nodded once again. He pulled away from Beomgyu to face the mirror, he planted his hands firmly on the mirror and spread his legs for his boyfriend. </p><p>Beomgyu spit into his hand, rubbing the spit all over his fingers.<br/>
He then moved his fingers to Taehyun's pretty pink hole, he circled his finger around it for a second before he finally pushed his middle finger inside. </p><p>Taehyun moaned loudly at the feeling, pushing back onto Beomgyu's finger.<br/>
The older boy chuckled at how desperate his baby was, he pressed kisses on Taehyun's shoulder blade as he gently fucked him with his finger. </p><p>One finger soon became two, and then three. He scissored and thrusted into Taehyun, making sure the small boy was properly stretched before he put his dick in.</p><p>"B-Beomgyu, please. I'm ready. Want you so bad." Taehyun whined cutely, and how could Beomgyu say no to that? </p><p>"Okay baby." Beomgyu pulled his clothes off and then once again spit into his hand, he quickly coated his dick in the spit and then positioned it against Taehyun's stretched hole. </p><p>"Tell me if it hurts." Beomgyu mumbled. In the next second he was slowly pushing his aching hard dick inside Taehyun. </p><p>His ass was still so tight even after all the prepping Beomgyu did, it felt so good. </p><p>Taehyun moaned loudly as his boyfriends dick was pushed inside him. Beomgyu was not by any means small or skinny. He was big and thick, way above average. </p><p>"F-fuck! Gyu! You feel so fucking good~ daddy~ fuck me please! Please, I need you so bad!" Taehyun moaned sweetly. He grinded his hips back onto Beomgyu, moaning loudly as he did so. </p><p>Beomgyu groaned and grabbed Taehyun's hips in a firm grasp and pulled his ass back onto his dick.</p><p>"Fuck baby you're so tight, you're squeezing my dick so nice." Beomgyu grunted. </p><p>He pulled his dick all the way out and then thrusted right back in, both of them moaned so loud, the feeling was so amazing and intoxicating that he kept doing it. </p><p>His thrusts quickly changed pace and then he was pulling halfway out and thrusting back in, angling his thrusts in just the right way to hit Taehyun's prostate dead on every time.</p><p>"Daddy! Uhn~ I-I'm... Gonna cum!!" Taehyun gasped out. </p><p>"Do it baby, cum for Daddy baby. Let go baby." Beomgyu said in a low voice.</p><p>All it took for Taehyun to finally reach his orgasm was a sharp thrust that hit his prostate hard and Beomgyu sinking his teeth into his shoulder. </p><p>Taehyun cummed so hard it had his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 
Long white streaks of cum covered the mirror in front of the two boys, it sparked a sense of pride in Beomgyu's chest. </p><p>"Fuck baby, almost there." He growled and picked up the pace, thrusting erratically into Taehyun, chasing after his own orgasm. </p><p>When it finally came, Beomgyu buried himself deep inside of Taehyun, filling him up with his seed. </p><p>Once the we're done they were both sweating, panting messes. Taehyun looked like he could barely keep himself up with how fucked out he was. </p><p>Beomgyu pulled out and carefully lowered Taehyun to the ground, "hang on babe, let me grab my towel to clean us off with."</p><p>Beomgyu ran off to his bag and the quickly came back with his towel to clean the cum off Taehyun. "How do you feel baby?" </p><p>"So good. But so tired." Taehyun mumbled sleepily. </p><p>"Lets get dressed so we can go home okay?" Beomgyu said with a small smile on his face. Taehyun nodded and started pulling his clothes back on, Beomgyu following suit. </p><p>The older picked Taehyun up bridal style and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I love you baby." </p><p>"I love you too Hyung."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There ya have it guys, gals, and nonbinary pals(yes i did just quote Tomas Sanders) Kudos and comments are much appreciated, as always!</p><p>I know I went really off course from the original request but.. my fingers just started typing and I couldn't stop them, but overall i think it came out really good so I hope everyone likes it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>